


Ambushed

by WolfstarWoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sirius, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Top!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarWoman/pseuds/WolfstarWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius ambushes Remus after class and helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I got everything in the tags but let me know if I missed anything >.>
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr: ShamelessWolfstarSlut

It was just after their last class of the day and Remus was looking forward to relaxing before dinner. Except as they passed an empty classroom Sirius yanked him inside and pressed him against a wall, grinning at him with that wicked smile of his.

“You can’t be serious,” Remus said, proud of himself for keeping a steady tone in his voice despite the way his pulse skyrocketed every time Sirius looked at him like that.

The raven-haired boy in front of him smirked and slid a knee between Remus’ thighs. “Who else would I be?” he snickered and nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck. He felt and heard it when Remus gasped, but he wanted to hear much more than that out of his lips. “Do you have any idea what you were doing to me in class?” he murmured between kissing and nibbling the pale expanse of Remus’ neck.

“W-what?” this time his voice was breathy, and he couldn’t quite concentrate on what Sirius was saying. “I wasn’t doing anything to you in class. I was taking notes…” he mumbled as he slid his fingers into the ink black locks.

Sirius growled low, “Exactly,” and bit Remus’ neck, leaving a mark that would not likely go away for a day or so. “Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you write when all I want is those hands on me? Merlin, I love your hands in my hair…on my skin…”

Remus gave a smirk of his own and rolled his hips against the bulge he could feel in Sirius’ trousers, eliciting a moan from him. “Oh, I think I have a good idea about how hard it is for you.” He kept one hand in the other boy’s hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp, while the other he dragged down Sirius’ chest until he could slip it between them, cupping and squeezing.

“Fuck, Moony,” Sirius groaned, instinctively pressing against his hand and grinding.

Now that Sirius had been distracted and was no longer sucking Remus’ neck, the brown-haired boy could focus. Putting both hands on his boyfriend’s chest, he pushed, and the surprised kicked puppy look he got in return made him chuckle. “Lock the door, love, and maybe a Silencing Charm?” he flushed at his own suggestion but experience told him they could both get…loud.

Sirius flashed him a grin and pulled his wand out to follow directions before stepping close to Remus again.

Remus held out a hand to stop his progress. “Ah ah ah,” he said before sliding his hands up his chest to sink his fingers in his hair again, smiling at the way Sirius reacted: lids falling half shut, lips parting just slightly, breath deepening. “Such a good boy,” he murmured. He played with the inky strands for a moment before tightening his fingers and pulling him down.

Sirius yelped as he went down, hitting the floor on his knees and shooting a pouty glare up at Remus. “Could have done with a Cushioning Charm,” he grumbled.

“Yes, so could I have, when you slammed me against the wall,” Remus replied, a teasing light in his eyes. “You can make it up to me first.” With that, Remus pulled his cloak off and let it drop to the floor.

Sirius didn’t need a second hint. Sitting up on his knees, he smirked up at Remus as he reached to undo his belt and trousers, tugging them along with his pants down to his ankles. Remus kicked out of them as Sirius slid his hands over the werewolf’s thighs until he slid a hand between his legs to cup and gently squeeze his balls. He smirked as Remus’ head fell back and his lips parted.

“Stop being a tease, Pads,” said Remus, proud of the fact that there was no waver in his voice despite the way Sirius knew exactly what to do to make him shudder.

“Tell me what you want, Moony,” Sirius murmured, planting soft kisses to the other boy’s thighs, nipping at the flesh.

Remus groaned. He loved and hated this; hated the way the words sounded coming out of his mouth, but loved the effect they had on his boyfriend. “Suck my cock, Sirius.” The words were barely past his lips when he cried out; Sirius had very nearly taken the entire length of him into his mouth. The chuckle that Sirius gave vibrated along his shaft and he moaned, sinking his hands into his boyfriend’s hair.

Sirius let his eyes roll up to watch the look on Remus’ face as he licked the underside of his length, watched his breath hitch in his throat and the way he licked his lips before looking down at his boyfriend to watch his shaft disappear and reappear between Sirius’ lips. The half lidded look Remus gave him always made his own cock twitch and he cupped himself through his slacks, groaning until he felt Remus tugging at his hair. “Ah ah, none of that,” he said breathlessly, smirking down at Sirius.

The animagus whined and pulled back, a wet ‘pop’ sound coming as he pulled his lips free. “Remus, please,” he whined, hands gripping Remus’ hips to keep from undoing his slacks and fisting himself while he sucked his boyfriend off. “I need you,” he said, resting his forehead against Remus’ hip. The tawny-haired boy smiled lazily as he slid his fingers through Sirius’ hair, tugging him up gently.

Sirius stood and groaned softly when Remus pulled him closer, and he could feel their erections pressing against each other even through the (far too much) cloth of his trousers and pants. He whimpered softly, pressing his face against Remus’ neck. “Please, Moony, please.” Remus was the only one to ever hear him beg, and the werewolf knew it. He never used it against him, either, but the knowledge and words slid down his spine making him shiver and tug Sirius tighter against him, rocking his hips against Sirius’.

“Please what, Sirius?” he murmured in his ear, flicking his tongue across the lobe before biting it.

Sirius groaned, pressing his hips harder against Remus’. “You know what I want,” he murmured, his breathing coming hard as he nibbled and kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

Remus smirked; now that he was fully turned on, the words came out much easier and he knew Sirius loved to hear it. “Mmm….you want me to fuck you, don’t you, Padfoot?” he whispered, smiling when the words had the desired effect: Sirius practically undulated against him as he moaned.

“Yes, yes, please Moony, please fuck me.” The dark-haired boy whined and gave him a hurt expression when Remus pushed him away, but he came closer again, backing Sirius up until he hit the dusty desk.

He tucked his fingers under the waistband of Sirius’ trousers and murmured against his neck between kisses. “Off,” he commanded and Sirius wasted no time in shedding his slacks and pants. He started to turn his back to Remus, but the werewolf stopped him. “No… I want to watch you when you come,” he murmured and Sirius shivered, pupils eating up nearly all the silvery color of his eyes as love and lust blew them wide.

Sirius stole a kiss and grinned before perching on the desk, leaning back on his elbows as he then rested his heels on the edge of it. He knew that Remus loved when he did this, and he was not disappointed as Remus growled low, golden eyes getting darker as he took in the sight.

“Merlin, you look so sexy like that, Sirius,” he murmured, “all spread out for me, putting yourself on display.” He teased his fingers over Sirius’ length and the other boy’s head fell back with a groan.

“Please, I n-need you, Remus… Fuck me, please please please,” the words were a moaned litany as Remus continued to run his fingers over him. Sirius gasped at the sudden cool slickness inside him; Remus had always been rather gifted with wandless and nonverbal magic and only part of him had been surprised when the werewolf had taught himself a Lubrication Charm.

He had been about to beg Remus again when he felt one of those long, slender fingers sank easily into him and instead of the words he had been about to speak, all that came out of him was a low moan. Remus was able to easily slide a second finger inside him, scissoring them and stretching him. “Still so tight,” he heard his boyfriend murmur, wincing as a third finger was added. It wasn’t long before Remus found that special bundle of nerves and Sirius was nearly bucking himself off the desk he was so precariously perched on.

“Please, Remus! I need you inside me,” he moaned, hands reaching for Remus. He wasn’t kept waiting long, Remus positioning the tip of his cock at the slicked entrance of his boyfriend. He pushed in and paused when Sirius winced, but the boy beneath him grabbed at his hips and tugged him closer, deeper. He ignored the burn he felt as he was stretched around the width of Remus, knowing that soon there would be nothing but pleasure for both of them.

“God, Sirius,” Remus breathed as he leaned over his boyfriend, kissing him roughly as he rested in him, sunk to the hilt.

“Move,” Sirius whimpered between kisses. And move Remus did, slow and steady at first as he did not want to come too soon. Sirius looked so hot underneath him, fingers digging into Remus’ hips as he urged him: “Faster, harder!”

Soon Remus’ hips were slamming against Sirius’ thighs, gasping moans breaking past his lips. He watched Sirius arch off the desk, his legs wrapped around Remus’ hips and his arms clutching the other boy to him. His cock was trapped between their sweat slicked stomachs and the warm friction was almost enough to bring him off. “R-Remus,” he moaned, begging without words.

“Come for me, Sirius,” Remus murmured against his lips as his fingers wrapped around Sirius’ shaft, squeezing and stroking. It only took a couple strokes before Sirius was coming hard, spilling over their stomachs and Remus’ hand. He nearly screamed Remus’ name as the werewolf thrust into him once more, coming deep inside his boyfriend before collapsing on his chest. He didn’t even care about the mess spreading further between them as he caught his breath.

“God, I love you, Remus,” Sirius panted, sliding his hands over Remus’ back and kissing him sweetly.

Remus smiled as he kissed back and nuzzled him. “I love you, too, Sirius, more and more every day.”

“Even when I ambush you?”

He laughed and nodded, kissing Sirius’ cheek. “Yes, love, even when you ambush me.”


End file.
